Dimming of the Day
by turtleback
Summary: Set after the first ten episodes of Season 2. Where does Jane and Maura's relationship stand after all they've been through? Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimming of the Day**

_Spoilers for Season 2 through Episode 10._

_I'm not sure if this is just going to be a one-shot or if I will continue._

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane finally ushered her mother and the last of the guests out the door. She went into the kitchen where Maura was doing dishes. She stripped off her button down shirt and threw it on the couch as she went.<p>

In the kitchen, Jane leaned against the counter and said, "Leave those. I'll do them later."

Maura glanced at Jane and took in the sight of Jane wearing just her slacks and tank top. She turned off the water and dried her hands and then leaned her back against the counter next to Jane. Jane gently rubbed the back of her hand against Maura's hip. "How are you doing?"

Maura took Jane's hand and laced their fingers as her eyes met Jane's. "I'm okay. Everything happened so fast, it almost feels like it was a dream or something."

"It was real."

Maura dropped Jane's hand and turned to face her more fully. She pressed the length of her body against Jane's side. "I know. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean he's dead. I just wish I had killed him before so you didn't have to go through that."

Both women were silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"How do you think he knew?" Jane asked.

Maura actually laughed. She traced her fingertips along Jane's bicep. "Isn't a better question how does everyone else not know?"

Jane didn't want to have this conversation right now. It was too much for a day that already had too much happen. And it was her fucking birthday. She looked into Maura's eyes again. "We're not in a relationship. We're just...fucking."

Maura stood her ground, not breaking eye contact. "Yes, I'm aware of that. But you love me."

"Yes, I do love you."

"So why aren't we in a relationship?"

Jane looked away. "We talked about this. We both suck at relationships. Besides, it's not like you've been lonely or anything."

Maura dropped her hand from Jane's arm. "Jane," she said softly.

Jane couldn't stop herself. "Slucky?"

"You were in the hospital."

"My brother?"

"It was just chess and some harmless flirting. But mostly just chess. I don't want to sleep with him."

"Ian?"

"Well, Ian is Ian. He noticed, by the way. He said you were trying to cock-block him."

"Do you even know what that phrase means?"

"I got the picture. I told Ian that you were just very protective. But you can't be jealous when you've had your own suitors."

How had this conversation gotten so out of control? Jane thought. "Suitors?"

"Agent Dean."

"Ugh, don't bring him up."

"Casey."

"We didn't have sex."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Jane answered honestly.

Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder. "You're allowed to be happy."

"Who says I'm not happy?"

"Okay, fine, so what are we talking about? We are both spectacularly bad with everyone but each other."

"I'm not the married with two kids kinda person."

"Do you think I am?" Maura asked.

"You've talked about wanting to have a family, right?"

"Family can mean a lot of different things."

"What happens if Ian decides he's made a mistake and comes back and says he wants to be with you forever and make little genius babies?" Jane groaned internally. She just couldn't stop herself.

"I don't like hypotheticals." Maura slowly walked her fingers across Jane's stomach and felt Jane's abdominal muscles clench. "You know I love you. When you're ready for a relationship...hopefully I'll still be here. But tonight I think we really need to work off some of the stress from today."

"See, this is good. Why would you want to do anything to mess this up?"

Maura moved so she was directly in front of Jane. "I don't want to mess it up. I want to make it permanent. But given the events of today I'm willing to wait and finish this conversation another time."

Jane grabbed Maura ass and lifted her up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and Jane maneuvered them to the bedroom. Maura's legs loosened their hold and Jane dropped her on the bed.

Jane remained standing. Maura was now sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Jane and said, "There's something new I want to try. I want you to put it on."

"Oh, that's what you want tonight?"

"I want you to fuck me until I forget all about today. I don't want to be able to move when you're done with me. But first I'm going to have my way with you."

"Jesus, Maur. You have the dirtiest fucking mouth in the bedroom."

Maura only laughed and began to unbuckle Jane's pants. "Stay right there," Maura said as she pulled down Jane's pants and underwear. Jane stepped out of the pants and kicked them away.

Jane had a swagger in the bedroom that Maura enjoyed indulging. She was so full of contradictions. Totally confident when doing her job, Jane was completely the opposite in her personal life. She was terrible at romance and dating. And completely embarrassed when discussing sex. But once she was actually in the bedroom all the confidence was back and more. At least that's how she was with Maura and Maura found it completely sexy.

Jane pulled her tank top off and tossed it away. Maura's fingers were tracing over her thighs and ass. Then Maura's mouth was on her. Warm and wet meeting warm and wet. Jane let all other thoughts leave her mind and just concentrated on the feeling of Maura touching her until she was barely able to remain standing.

Shortly after, Jane was straddling Maura's right leg. Maura's left leg was in the air, ankle resting on Jane's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not gonna pull a muscle or something?"

"Yoga, Jane. I'm extremely flexible."

"And this position, besides being ridiculously sexy looking, is good for what?"

"Deeper penetration."

Jane pushed inside Maura. It was indeed deeper and it felt fantastic. Maura said she didn't want to be able to move when Jane was done with her and Jane intended to fulfill that request. Jane thrust roughly, driven by Maura's moans. At some point Jane noticed that Maura had become quiet. She looked at Maura's face. Maura's eyes were open but she didn't seem to be looking at anything.

Jane pushed harder, faster. Maura wanted to forget how close things had come to being very, very bad today. Jane was supposed to make her forget. She was trying..

Jane felt amazing and at the same felt like she might cry. Everything about this felt both perfect and completely fucked up. Just like everything else about that day.

Later they were both worn out enough to fall asleep. Still naked they lay with limbs entwined under the covers. In the darkness Jane could whisper the things she had trouble saying out loud. How Maura was beautiful in every way and Jane would always love her. And Maura could fall asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimming of the Day**

**_I decided to continue. This is a short chapter but it sets up what's gonna happen next._**  
><strong><em>I don't know how much I like it though. Let me know what you think.<em>**

_Spoilers for Season 2 through Episode 10._

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the final encounter with Hoyt, things were more or less back to normal. There had been surprisingly little fallout from Hoyt's death. At work, it was the briefest inquiry Jane had ever been subject to. It seemed that everyone knew the world was a better place without Hoyt in it.<p>

Jane felt lighter. Hoyt could no longer torment her. The threat of him coming after her had tortured Jane more than she cared to admit. The first few days after killing Hoyt, Jane woke up in a cold sweat during the night repeatedly. But this time it was after killing Hoyt in her dreams. Hoyt was gone. Jane had won and she was experiencing a peace she hadn't felt in years.

Maura was a different story. Some days she would be her completely normal, goofy, sexy self. And other days she was withdrawn and melancholy. They hadn't spent any time alone since the first night after the encounter with Hoyt and had only really seen each at work. Jane had tried unsuccessfully to get Maura to go out for drinks a few times, but Maura always had an excuse for why she couldn't go.

Jane noticed the mood changes, of course, but wasn't sure what to do. Maura usually confided in her when she wanted to. If Maura didn't want to talk to her this time, Jane didn't want to pry.

But after a few weeks Jane decided it was time to pry a little. She was in a good mood and Maura should be too. Towards the end of a quiet day Jane went down to the autopsy lab and found Maura finishing cleaning up after an autopsy that had resulted in the ruling of death by natural causes.

Jane grinned and said, "Hey Maur, do you wanna have dinner tonight?"

Maura smiled at Jane but said, "I can't. I have a date."

"Oh. With who?"

"Michael Holland."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "The criminal defense attorney? Seriously, that guy? He defends murderers for a living."

"Jane, it is the hallmark of our justice system that everyone is entitled to defend themselves during a trial."

"Yeah right," Jane huffed. "It that the line he used to pick you up?"

"For your information, I asked him out. He is extremely handsome and very well proportioned."

Jane turned away and muttered, "Yeah, he looks like a date rapist." Then she had a realization and spun back around. "Wait. Where and when did you meet him? Every time I ask you if you want to go out you say you're busy with something else."

Maura sighed. "I want to be happy, Jane. You were very clear that we aren't in a relationship, so what else am I supposed to do?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and then looked around, suddenly aware that this conversation was taking place in a somewhat public area. She walked into Maura's office, not watching to see if Maura was following her. Jane took a seat on Maura's couch. Maura came in the office, shut the door, and sat down next to Jane.

"You can't honestly say that you would rather be with him than me," Jane tried to reason.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking during the past few weeks. I can't wait for you forever, Jane. You haven't given me any logical reason why we aren't already together."

"Maybe it's because I'm afraid I won't be enough for you," Jane said quietly.

"Enough what for me? I have practically begged you to be with me. What else do I have to do?"

"Maura, we've been together in everything but name for months. That hasn't stopped you from looking around for a better option that whole time. Maybe I'm waiting for you to stop looking."

"Is that true or did you come up with that right now?" Maura stood to leave but Jane grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Wait." Jane gently pulled Maura until Maura relented and sat back down. Jane kept her hand around Maura's wrist, gently rubbing her thumb over Maura's forearm. "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings, but it's true. I feel like you've been keeping your options open. Cancel your date tonight. Let me take you out instead."

Maura pulled her arm from Jane's grasp. "I don't think so."

Jane shook her head as trying to make sense of this whole conversation. "Maura, I don't understand. What's going on with you?"

Maura stood again and Jane didn't stop her this time. "I'm not sure. I think I just need some space for awhile."

"Space from me? Come on, Maur. We go through everything together. Don't shut me out."

"I need to do this on my own. After the night we spent together after Hoyt I realized I needed to think about what I really want in life. I need to do that on my own. We can't keep going on like this."

Jane couldn't think of anything to say in return. She sat on the couch dumbfounded.

"I'll talk to you later, Jane, okay?" Maura said and left the office.

Jane slouched back on the couch, trying to figure out what had just happened. Jane decided she had been stupid, thinking Maura would always be there with her. Eventually she was bound to move on. No, that was equally stupid. Jane was going to give Maura the space she asked for. For a little while. Then it was going to be a whole new ballgame.

Jane left Maura's office. Maura was already gone for the day and the lab was empty. Jane walked out with a spring in her step. Maura was right, it was time for Jane to figure out what she wanted in life too. There was no longer anything or anyone hanging over her head or holding her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimming of the Day**

**Chapter 3**

_Okay, another short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting at her desk pretending to work but instead deep in thought about Maura. She didn't have a real plan. She was simply going to start by being respectful of Maura's wishes for some space for a little while. And then hopefully when Maura was really starting to miss Jane's company, Jane was going to blow her mind with awesomeness. As soon as she figured out how to do that.<p>

"Hello, Jane."

Jane's head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Oh no, don't tell me there's another serial killer on the loose."

"No, no, of course not," Agent Gabriel Dean laughed lightly.

"Oh. Good. So what brings you to police headquarters, Agent Dean?"

"You, actually. I thought you deserved a congratulatory dinner after taking down Hoyt for the final time. So, how about dinner tonight?"

What could it hurt, Jane thought. "Uh, yeah, okay."

"Okay, great. Well, I do actually have a little business in the building, so how about I come by when I'm done and we'll go?"

"Sure, that's fine," Jane agreed.

Jane watched Dean walk away until she heard Korsak's voice saying, "Oooh, Janie's got a date."

"Shut it, Korsak," Jane said and went back to daydreaming about to blow Maura's mind.

* * *

><p>At dinner Dean wanted to hear the whole story of Jane's final encounter with Hoyt. Jane was happy to tell the story. It did, after all, have a happy ending and Dean was very familiar with Hoyt's past. He deserved a good story. After talking about Hoyt for awhile Jane asked Dean how things were going with him.<p>

Dean looked serious and said, "Look, Jane, I asked you dinner because I wanted to talk to you about us." Dean put his hand over Jane's on the table. "I've always liked you. I kind of asked around to see if there was anyone special in your life. Now that Hoyt is gone and all of that is behind us, I thought we might be able to try again. I was hoping this dinner could just be the start of something."

Jane pulled her hand out from under his. "Ah, shit, Gabriel. I'm sorry if you've been misled. I can't be with you. And it's not because of Hoyt and it's not even because you're with the FBI. I'm in love with someone else. And all I'm doing right now is concentrating on how I can be with her."

Dean looked downcast and then confused. "Her?" And then angry. "Christ, Jane. You could have saved me a lot of time and heartache by just telling me you were gay."

Jane sighed. "I don't really know if I am gay or what. I just know that I happen to be in love with a woman. I didn't lie to you or hide anything from you in the past. You just have really bad timing."

"Who is she?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Well, actually it's Maura Isles."

Dean laughed. "Oh my god, you've got to be joking."

"Hey, what the hell? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. So you love her. Does she love you?"

Jane smiled. "Yes, she does."

"But how come everyone told me you were single?"

"Uh, it's complicated."

"Oh, I get it. You aren't out at work."

Jane rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "That's not exactly what's going on. The thing is, we aren't actually together." At Dean's confused look Jane continued. "I said it was complicated. We've been dancing around a relationship for awhile and I guess it's probably my fault that we aren't already together, but I'm planning to fix that."

"Jane, forgive me for what I'm about to say, but Jesus, you women make everything so difficult. How hard can it really be?"

Jane was saved from having to respond to that by her phone vibrating and she answered the phone call. "Rizzoli. Yeah, okay I'll be there in 15." She returned the phone to her belt. "We've got a body. It was nice to catch up, Gabriel."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, it was good to see you, Jane. I wish you the best of luck, really. But frankly, let's hope we never run in to each other again."

Jane laughed too. "Yeah, right back at ya."

* * *

><p>When Jane arrived at the crime scene Korsak, Frost, and Maura were all already there. Maura was crouched over the body taking notes. After checking in with Korsak, Jane walked over to check out the body.<p>

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled. "I heard you had a date with Gabriel Dean tonight."

"No, I had dinner with Dean. It was not a date. It was two people celebrating the death of a serial killer. Definitely not a date. How did you hear that anyway?"

"Korsak has been telling everyone the reason you're late is because you were on a date."

"Jeez, that guy gossips like a middle schooler. But it was totally not a date."

"I thought Dean was attracted to you," Maura said.

Jane squatted next to Maura and said quietly. "Maur, it doesn't matter if he is or isn't. I'm not interested in him."

"Oh, okay." Maura went back to taking notes on the body.

Jane stared at her for another moment debating whether to tell Maura more about why it wasn't a date and her conversation with Dean, but decided against getting into it at a crime scene. She stood up and continued her survey of the body and area.

Later when Jane had gone home to get a few hours of sleep she lay in bed awake thinking. It was time for action, Jane decided. She'd given Maura space for long enough. Maura actually seemed like she could be happy about the prospect of Jane dating Dean. This shit had gone on long enough. It was time for action. Jane just had to figure out what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimming of the Day**

**Chapter 4**

_**I like this chapter a lot. I hope you do too.**_

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Maura would be lying if she said she knew what she was doing. But she was incapable of lying, even to herself, so she was fully aware that she was completely at a loss. She lay wide awake in bed. She was supposed to be catching a few hours of sleep before she had to return to work to conduct the autopsy on Boston's latest murder victim. When she arrived at tonight's crime scene she heard Korsak telling Frost that Jane was having dinner with Gabriel Dean.<p>

Maura had to admit her reaction to that information was jealousy. It wasn't fair, of course. She went out with other people and Jane had every right to do the same, and she had never felt jealous before. When Jane arrived Maura had managed to smile about it. And when Jane said it wasn't a date, Maura also had to admit she felt relieved. But also confused. All of these emotions about Jane were a completely new phenomenon.

The morning of their encounter with Hoyt, Maura woke up perfectly fine with the arrangement between her and Jane. By the end of the day something had changed. In bed with Jane, she just felt that something was missing. Maura was used to being alone. She had in one form or another been alone her whole life. Suddenly it wasn't acceptable anymore. Maura wanted to be with Jane. But if Jane couldn't give her that, she was going to have to look elsewhere.

So there had been dates. They were somewhat less than encouraging. Maura had trouble connecting with other people and she didn't understand why. She was smart, she could converse on lots of different topics, she was interested in other people, and she wasn't a prude when it came to physical intimacy. So she didn't understand why things almost never progressed to a second date.

Now a few weeks after Hoyt Maura was simply confused. She told Jane that she needed space, but at the same time she was hoping Jane wouldn't give her space. She wanted to go back and somehow redo what happened between her and Jane. Have it be real from the beginning. Because now she didn't know what she could legitimately expect from Jane or how she would be able to tell if Jane was serious about really being with her.

Maura thought back to the day she knew her feelings for Jane had moved beyond strictly friendly. It was entirely mundane. Jane had come to the autopsy lab to check on some results. Maura had already noticed that although a phone call or email would have accomplished the same thing, Jane frequently made the trip to the basement to ask simple questions. Maura had been listening to her iPod when Jane came in and after Maura answered Jane's question, Jane asked what Maura was listening to.

"Joni Mitchell's album Blue," Maura had answered.

"Nice, I love that album" Jane responded. "What's your favorite song from the album?"

"Hmm, I think it's 'All I Want.' What's yours?"

Jane thought for a moment. "I like 'River,' but my favorite Joni Mitchell song is from another album. The song is called 'Come In From the Cold.' Do you know it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, well I should get back upstairs. I'll see you later."

At home that night Maura downloaded 'Come In From the Cold' and listened to it over and over again. It was beautiful and full of longing and it made Maura ache for Jane. That's when Maura first knew she was falling in love with Jane.

A few weeks later Maura learned her biological father was Patrick Doyle and she was briefly kidnapped by him. When he released her, Maura went straight to Jane. Maura sensed something different in Jane that day. In retrospect, Maura thought that the kidnapping had made Jane aware of her feelings for her, if she wasn't aware already.

Frankie had shown up needing help with their father's plumbing job. Maura knew Jane didn't want to go but Maura was happy for the distraction. After the plumbing job, Jane brought Maura to her house but once they arrived she said, "This is just so that you can get a few days worth of clothes. You aren't staying alone and I don't want you to be staying in the first place someone will look for you."

"He's not going to kidnap me again," Maura protested.

"No, but his enemies will. And they aren't going to let you go like he did. You're staying with me until the case is solved."

Maura didn't argue further. She packed and they returned to Jane's apartment. It was late and they both got ready for bed. Jane was lying on her back in bed when Maura came in and got into bed, lying on her side facing Jane.

"Whatever you want I can get it," Maura said.

"What?"

"That's what you said when I called you earlier and you thought it was my abductor."

Jane turned on her side to face Maura so only a few inches separated them. "Not exactly proper police protocol, but I meant it. I would have done anything to get you home safe."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Maura closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Jane's. Later Maura would decide it was the most irrational thing she had ever done. For once she acted without analyzing the possibilities and consequences. But that was irrelevant because Jane was kissing her back.

Jane's hand found Maura's hip and pulled them even closer together. Maura closed her eyes as Jane's tongue sought entrance. Maura had just enough time to decide that based on all empirical evidence Jane was the best kisser she'd ever experienced before she was being pushed onto her back and Jane was on top of her.

Jane pulled back and Maura opened her eyes. Jane was looking at her, waiting. "You can touch me," Maura said, the first coherent thought that entered her mind.

Jane rolled off of her and at first Maura was afraid Jane was stopping and that this was going to be a terrible, awkward problem. But Jane was taking her clothes off and she returned to Maura and pulled off Maura's clothes as well. It was Maura's first experience with what she would eventually think of as 'bedroom Jane.' Sexy, confident, powerful. It was intoxicating.

Jane returned to her position on top of Maura and dipped her head to kiss Maura's neck and collarbone. She returned to Maura's mouth as she entered Maura with long fingers. They fucked all night.

In the morning they were called to another crime scene and they didn't talk about the previous night. Maura didn't know if that was because they were busy or because it was a one time thing and Jane didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't exactly either. Jane didn't really want to talk about it but a few days later they were bed again.

This time Maura dared to ask, "What are we doing?"

"What we want to be doing," Jane answered. "You want this right?"

"Yes, I do." Maura answered.

"It just is what it is."

And that was it. Occasionally they ended up in bed together. Eventually Jane started opening up more. Post-sex it was like they were in their own world. Jane told Maura she loved her but confessed her fears about relationships, among other things. And it was all more than enough for Maura until one day it wasn't anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimming of the Day**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>At some point in her life Jane had concluded that she was meant to be alone. All of her dating attempts when she first became a police officer were disasters. The guys were either intimated by her or they were total creeps and after awhile Jane decided there just wasn't anyone meant to be with her. The realization didn't bother her. In fact, it made things easier. She wasn't ever looking for a relationship and so she was never disappointed or hurt when the few dates she went on didn't turn into anything more. She had her family and her job and that was enough. And over time, Jane built a wall to keep everything else out.<p>

But recently that wall started showing cracks. Jane always knew being a police officer could be a dangerous but it was always an abstract idea. She never thought about serial killers coming after her or a dirty cop taking over police headquarters. It never crossed her mind that one day her brother would date someone who would try to kill her or that she would have to shoot herself to save someone else. And then her family wasn't able to provide the same respite it once did. Never in a million years did Jane expect her parents to get divorced and her father to practically disappear. Having Tommy back was good but it was also a strain. At the same time, in Jane's mind, her family expanded to include one more person.

Her encounters with Hoyt affected Jane much more than she let on. Jane started to think about his fixation on her as a weakness on her part. There had to be something he saw in her that made her a good target for him. He knew how to push all of her buttons. He could get inside her head like no one else, which is why time after time we able to get to her. It troubled Jane that a monster like him could have that kind of power over her and she came to believe that something must be wrong with her if she continued to have this connection to Hoyt. How could Maura really love her when this monster believed he loved her too?

In retrospect Jane knew she had been a fool to doubt Maura and be so critical of herself. She hadn't slept with anyone else since the night her and Maura first had sex. She had hardly even dated. With Maura, more and more she let her barriers down and confided her thoughts, dreams, and fears. And Maura never turned away from her. But Jane had still been unwilling to commit to anything more than their nighttime trysts.

Jane spent many hours agonizing over how best to show Maura that she was serious now. She thought of every possibility: fancy dinner, a weekend getaway, and a hot air balloon ride, among others. They were all too unimaginative or just plain silly. They were also things anyone could do. Jane needed to find something special that only she could do for Maura.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Jane went down to the lab. She was nervous. This was kind of a big deal. She had a plan and she thought it was pretty good but it only mattered what Maura thought.<p>

Jane found Maura sitting at her desk in her office. "Hey, Maur, can I talk to you for a second?" Jane asked from the doorway.

Maura noticed immediately that Jane was fidgeting nervously. "Of course. What is it?"

"Are you free tomorrow? I was hoping you would have dinner with me, if you are free," Jane said as fast as she could.

"Yes I'm free. That would lovely, Jane." Maura replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 6. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jane walked out the door but then poked her head back inside. "Um, it's gonna be cas-...actually you should just wear whatever you want to."

* * *

><p>Jane spent all day preparing. At 6pm sharp she knocked on Maura's door. When Maura opened the door Jane stepped inside and presented her with a bouquet of tulips. She had asked the florist for something that signified love and devotion but wasn't roses and the florist had recommended tulips.<p>

Maura smiled and took the flowers into the kitchen to put in a vase. Jane waited by the door and when Maura returned she looked Jane up and down. Maura was wearing a new green dress and heels. Jane was in dark blue jeans and a gray sweater. "Jane, you look really great, but am I overdressed?"

Jane smiled. She knew Maura would have that question but she wanted them both to be themselves tonight. "Not at all. You look gorgeous. Don't worry, you'll see when we get there."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." Jane took Maura's coat and held it open for Maura to put on. They walked out to Jane's car and Jane held the passenger side door open for Maura. Jane drove a very familiar route and parked outside her apartment building, got out of the car and rushed around to open Maura's door. Jane held her hand out to help Maura out of the car and Maura said, "Did you forget something?"

"No, we're here."

Maura was perplexed. "But why didn't you just tell me to come over then?"

"You'll see."

Maura followed Jane inside where Angela, Frankie, and Tommy were putting the finishing touches on dinner and the setting the table. They all said hello. Maura looked around confused and then said quietly to Jane, "What's going on? I thought we were having dinner."

"We are. I thought it be nice to have a family dinner. We haven't had one in awhile. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I don't...I mean... that does sound nice and I am surprised. It's really nice."

"Good. Let's sit and eat. Ma and I made gnocchi this afternoon."

They all sat and ate and had a normal somewhat raucous Rizzoli family dinner. Maura was still a little confused. This wasn't what she was expecting at all, and she was probably a little quieter than usual, but she enjoyed herself.

After dinner, Maura started to help clean up but Jane took her hand and said, "Will you come with me for a few minutes?"

Maura nodded and followed Jane to the door. Jane grabbed their coats and led them to the building stairs, but instead of going downstairs, Jane started walking up. They went all the way up and Jane held the door to the roof open for Maura, who found that Jane had set up a table and two chairs with a vase filled with roses, two wine glasses and a bottle of Maura's favorite Cabernet.

Jane motioned for Maura to sit and poured them each a glass of wine.

The whole skyline of Boston was visible from where they sat. "It's so beautiful up here, Jane. This has been such an unexpected evening."

Jane cleared her throat and said, "There are a few things I want to tell you, okay?"

"Of course," Maura replied.

"I unilaterally set the terms of this relationship for a long time and that wasn't right. But I can't change that now and realistically I couldn't have done any better before. I wasn't ready for a real relationship before, or at least an official real relationship. Subconsciously I think I've been in a relationship with you for a long time. I haven't been with anyone else since our first night together and I haven't wanted to be with anyone else."

"Jane-" Maura started.

Jane held up a hand. "Please, let me finish. You are special, Maura, and I think everyone who meets you knows that. You are brilliant and beautiful and kind and caring, all without any trace of arrogance or sense of superiority. I kept expecting you to realize I wasn't good enough for you. Before you, the person who showed the longest sustained interest in me was a serial killer. But now I'm free of him forever. I shouldn't have let him affect me like he did. But I can't change that now either. I've had time to do a lot of thinking during the past few weeks. I realized that I am good enough for you because I love you and I will always love you. Whether I'm with you or not you are my confidant, my comfort, my strength. Maura, you are my family. Everything I ever said to you late at night in bed, I meant it all. But now I want to tell you those things all the time. I want to really be with you. I just hope I'm not too late."

It was the word family that hit Maura the hardest and she felt the tears forming as soon as Jane said it. Love was abstract. You could think you loved someone but looking back you might realize it was just lust, or infatuation, or platonic love. But family was different. It was a tangible thing. Maura knew how much family meant to Jane. Now Maura understood what this evening was about. Jane was making sure Maura understood she was part of her family. In what capacity was still up to Maura.

Maura blinked back the tears and reached out to take Jane's hand in her own, and said, "Pink and red roses."

Jane grinned and said, "Yeah, the florist said pink represents friendship and red is for love. I hope that we can have both. But as long as we have friendship I'll still be happy."

"Is your family still downstairs?" Maura asked.

"They should be gone by now. Do you want to go back inside?"

"Yes. I'm getting a little cold."

Inside the apartment, Maura was once again surprised. The table was re-set with two place settings. Jane lit the candles that had been placed on the table and produced two plates of tiramisu. "I made this today. I hope you like it."

Maura took a bite and exclaimed, "Oh, this is so good." They ate the rest silently. Maura noted that Jane seemed content to just eat. She wasn't pressing Maura for a response to what she said earlier.

Maura took a sip of the wine she brought down from the roof and then said, "Jane, this whole evening had been lovely. I'm a little overwhelmed, though. Everything tonight caught me off guard and that is not a feeling I'm used to. A few weeks ago you were telling me we couldn't be in a relationship and now you are saying the opposite. I think I just need a little time, if that's okay with you."

Jane took both of Maura's hand in her own. "Maura, I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need, time or anything else, it's yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimming of the Day**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_This chapter wraps up this story. This is a bit more sappy than I usually like to write, but it happens. Thanks as always for reading!_**

* * *

><p>Jane drove Maura home and walked her to her front door. Maura gave her a light kiss on the lips and said, "Thank you for tonight. I'll talk you tomorrow, okay?"<p>

Jane nodded and watched Maura go inside. Jane drove back home and cleaned up the remains of their dishes before taking Jo Friday on a short walk around the block. Jane felt good. She thought she had done her best and told Maura how she felt as honestly and completely as she could. Now it was up to Maura.

When Jane got back to her apartment after the walk, her heart rate quickened. Maura was sitting on the floor outside her door, still in the same dress and heels she was wearing earlier. Jane gave her a hand to help her up and said, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Can we go inside and talk?" Maura asked.

Jane unlocked the door and let Maura in first. She bent to let Jo Friday off her leash and Jo ran past Maura into the kitchen for water. "She's gonna want to go for a walk again in ten minutes. She has the bladder of an old lady," Jane joked. "Come sit. What's going on?"

Jane sat down on the couch and Maura did the same. "Tonight was about family, right? You want me to know that I'm part of your family."

Jane nodded.

"I made a mistake," Maura said.

Jane panicked. "What do you mean?"

"No, it's okay. It's just that I like to analyze everything. It's probably more accurate to say I need to analyze everything. You know I don't like to make guesses or assumptions. I like to be methodical. I want to make sure I've considered every possibility before coming to a conclusion. I thought that's what I needed to do about us also, just like I would with everything else. But after you dropped me off and left and I was alone in my house, I realized I was wrong. There isn't anything to analyze. Everything about tonight was perfect. I would be overjoyed if this could be our life. You said you want to be with me."

"Forever," Jane said quickly.

"Then there isn't anything else for me to think about. I love you and I want to be with you too."

"Oh my god, I'm so happy." Jane moved across the couch and wrapped her arms around Maura, stroking one hand through Maura's hair. "I love you so much. I will never let you down." Jane leaned back and kissed Maura's lips gently before pulling back and asking, "What happens now?"

"I think we figure it out as we go. I am committed to you and that isn't going to change. We have to tell everyone that we are together."

"Oh, yay, that'll be fun," Jane deadpanned.

"I know you're being sarcastic but I think it will be fun. We'll get to see everyone's reactions."

Suddenly Jane's whole face lit up in a huge smile. "How about we completely blow their minds?"

"Um, I don't know. You're making me a little nervous."

"Don't move." Jane ran into her bedroom and Maura could hear her rummaging in her dresser.

Jane returned a few minutes later with one hand behind her back. She stopped in front of Maura and took a deep breath and then knelt on one knee. She brought her hand out revealing a small gold band carved with leaves and flowers. "Maura Isles, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Jane's eyes started to water and she took another deep breath before continuing. "Will you do me the insane, tremendous honor of marrying me."

Maura was crying but she started laughing when Jane said 'insane.' "Oh, Jane. This is crazy, but yes, of course I will. Why wait? Let's blow everyone's mind."

Jane took the ring out of it's box. "This was my great grandmother's wedding ring. My mother's grandmother. It was the only thing she brought from Italy when she came to the United States. She was an old lady when she came here. I never met her. She gave this ring to my grandmother who gave it to me. I'm not really sure why my grandmother gave it to me. I doubt that this is what she envisioned. I know it's not much, but-"

"Jane, it's beautiful. And I love that it means something to you. I'll be honored to wear it."

Jane again wrapped her arms around Maura and they kissed deeply. When they stopped Jane said, "Ma is going to flip."

Mention of Angela made Maura's eyes go wide, "Oh no, is this too crazy? Are we making a mistake?"

"Yes and no. We can hold off on the marriage thing if you want. It's okay. But I fully intend to marry you one day Maura Isles and you said yes. You aren't getting out this now."

Maura laughed. "Okay, but maybe we'll hold off on telling people for a little while. Now...I have a request."

"Anything."

"Take me to bed."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Jane lay sweaty and naked on top of an equally sweaty and naked Maura. "I love you, Maura."<p>

"Mmm, bedroom Jane," Maura murmured.

"Uh, honey, we're already in the bedroom."

Maura giggled. "I know where we are. It was a nickname I made up for you."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Bedroom Jane? Really? And since when do you make up nicknames?"

"It was because you have all this sexy confidence in the bedroom. You do at work too, but with other matters of romance or relationships it was the opposite. Until the past few days anyway. Bedroom Jane has been all the time Jane."

"I have no idea if you are making any sense at all. As long as you are happy though I don't think I care."

Maura stretched beneath Jane. "Mmm, I'm very happy. Do you think we should try to get some sleep?"

"I don't know," Jane joked. "I think we're only gonna get sort of engaged once. Shouldn't we make the most of it."

Maura tangled her hands in Jane's hair. "Jane, we are really engaged. We're just gonna wait a little while before telling people."

Jane smiled, "So you're saying we should be celebrating all night?"

Jane didn't wait for an answer. She dipped her head and sucked on Maura's earlobe until Maura was writhing beneath her again trying to create more contact. "You aren't still sleepy are you?" Jane asked.

"God no," Maura answered as Jane's fingers entered her again.


End file.
